Poison and Wine
by We burn brighter togetherr
Summary: Emma and Snow were never sucked into the portal. This is how Emma and Hook would've met under different circumstances. Rated T for now. Story may be renamed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loves! I'm new to the Captain Swan community. c: I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma woke up in a sweat. She had dreamed of a pirate with black eyeliner and a long, black leather coat. He was teaming up with who looked like the Queen of Hearts, Cora. They were apparently planning to somehow travel to Storybrooke.

She turned to her nightstand and stared at the digital alarm clock, waiting for her eyes to focus.

_6:32 A.M._

She sighed. She got up and showered quickly, and then changed into her usual red leather jacket, white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and her brown knee-high lace up boots. She looked around in her own apartment that she rented after the curse broke. It was so lonely in the bare apartment without her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming.

She grabbed her keys, got out the door and hopped into the driver's seat of her yellow bug that she stole back in the day with Neal Cassidy. Just looking at the back seat, where he had popped up out of nowhere and offered her the keys that one day, brought back painful memories.

She drove over to Granny's, and parked in front of the small family-owned diner.

She opened the door, hearing the familiar jingle of bells, and greeted Red.

"Hey Red. The usual, please." she smiled at the young girl.

"Of course, Emma. Anything for my favorite sheriff."

As she walked away, Emma sat on a stool and placed her elbows down on the table in front of her, thinking of her dream. As she sat there contemplating, a feeling of dread overtook her. What would she do if they really did come? Should she tell her parents? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Red had put her two coffees in front of her until she waved a hand in her face.

"Earth to Emma.." she smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit distracted today."

"Yeah, I can tell. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing of importance..it was just a weird dream." her eyebrows furrowed.

She chuckled. "Well, okay. See you soon, Emma!"

"Bye, Red."

She walked out the door and walked a short distance to the sherrif's station, where David, her dad, already was.

"Hey Dad. I got you some coffee."

"Thanks, Em." he said as she handed him the steaming paper cup.

She sat down at her desk and stared down at her papers. Should she tell him? Maybe she should. What if it really did happen, and they really do come? He would be able to help her.

She sighed.

"Something wrong, Em?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I dreamed of..something this morning." she managed to get out.

"What was it?"

"There was a man..who, oddly enough, was wearing eyeliner and a long black leather coat and had a hook as his hand. At his side was the Queen of Hearts.." She paused for a moment and looked over at her dad, whose eyes were widening. "She had called him Jones. They- they were on a ship. This Jones guy mentioned something about coming, well, _here_ and skinning a crocodile, while Cora said something like 'I'm going to make her pay, and make her realize that she needs me.. that foolish pathetic excuse of a daughter.'" When she finished she slowly forced her eyes to meet his.

"We need to tell Snow right now."

They drove over to her Snow's loft, and sat down and told her mother about her dreams.

By the end, her eyes were also wide and she was squirming nervously in her seat. Before her mother could say anything about the dream, Emma's cell phone rang in the pocket of her jeans.

"Sherrif Swan." she answered.

"Emma! You have to go to the harbor. Granny said she spotted a ship out there from the diner." Red blurted out quickly.

"I'll be right there." she replied calmly, even though she was nervous as _hell_ inside. She hung up and slowly turned to face her parents.

"They're here."

* * *

They drove quickly through the busy streets in the police cruiser, the blue and red siren flashing and sounding.

In less than no time, they were there. Emma had brought along two pairs of handcuffs, along with her gun and tazer- just in case. She parked nearby.

She practically threw open the cruiser door and hopped out, running onto the harbor. In the distance, she could see a huge boat with a black and white flag with the image of a skull wearing a pirate's hat and crossbones.

As the boat came closer and closer, she could see the pirate in her dreams steering the wheel.

Emma stared, completely shocked, as the gigantic ship stopped right in front of her, and the pirate stepped hopped off the boat and onto the harbor. What surprised her most, however, was that there was no sign of Cora anywhere.

"'Ello, love. Name's Captain Killian Jones, but you can call me Captain Hook." he smirked, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it. Only then did it hit her. Of course it'd be the infamous Captain Hook. She moved her hand away from his. Oddly enough, her hand was tingling from where his lips came in contact with her skin.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"Ah, fiesty. I like that in a woman," he winked at her before continuing. "Why, I'm here to skin a certain crocodile, of course! I'm here to make _him _pay for what he's done." he smiled nonchalantly, as if he what he had just said was normal everyday talk.

"A crocodile?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Why none other than Rumpelstiltskin! Who else would it be, love?"

"So..you're here to hurt him."

"Yes, quite exactly what I am planning to do, dear. Now would you kindly redirect me to his location?" he grinned.

"Turn around for a second and put your arms behind your back."

"Ooh. What are we doing, love? We having some fun right on the harbor in public?"

She heard her dad cough behind them as she rolled her eyes and handcuffed him.

"Handcuffs? Kinky. I like the way you think, lass." he winked.

"You're coming with me." she rolled her eyes as she led him into the backseat of the police cruiser.

"What is this..odd automobile?"

"A car." she answered as she got into the driver's seat, David and Snow also hopping into the cruiser.

She drove straight to the sherrif's station.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review!**

**If I'm motivated enough or have enough time and nothing to do, I might update a few times a day. c:**


	2. AN

Moved to:

"captainswanproblems"

This story is discontinued for the time being.


End file.
